Tortuga
by Affy black
Summary: Nadie entendía el motivo de que el animal favorito de Lily Evans fuera la tortuga. James Potter tenía una ligera idea del porque era así.


**Titulo: **Tortuga.

**Disclaimer: **Supongo que todos se imaginan lo que diré ahora. No soy Rowling.

**Summary**: Nadie entendía el motivo de que el animal favorito de Lily Evans era la tortuga. James Potter tenía una ligera idea del porque era así.

**Notas:** Dios, es tarde, debería estar dormida en lugar de escribir locuras como esta que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Pero bueno, se empezó, continuó y acabó solito, así que ¿Que mal me puede hacer publicarlo? Tal vez alguien se ría de la tonteria que acabo de escribir, ¿No? Puede ser.

Pues nada, a leer:

* * *

**Tortuga.**

-¿Tortugas? ¿Enserio? –preguntó confundido Sirius Black.

-Sí. Es mi animal favorito. –contestó Lily Evans firmemente apretando los labios. -¿Algún problema con ello, Black?

-Ninguno, Evans. –alegó Sirius sonriendo. –Solo es raro.

-¡No lo es! –chilló la pelirroja. –Es completamente normal.

Todos los que se encontraban por allí, y se habían llevado una sorpresa al ver que el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre ese año para Lily fueron unas pantuflas graciosas con forma de tortuga que no dudó un segundo en lucir amenamente una mañana de domingo, se dispersaron a volver a sus actividades mientras Lily subía las escaleras indignada.

Desde entonces para James Potter, se volvió un misterio el porqué a su pelirroja favorita le gustaría tanto este animal. Intentó preguntárselo, pero, como siempre que se dirigía a ella, Lily le contestó con rudeza y poca amabilidad. Intentó hacer que Remus lo averiguase por él, pero tampoco le dio resultado pues ni siquiera Lily tenía una explicación lógica del porque le encantaba tanto ese animal verde y de caparazón.

Hasta que por fin una teoría se formó en su mente y se emocionó tanto con ello que tuvo que contárselo a Lily tan pronto como la vio bajar por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. La pelirroja llevaba su larga melena suelta y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lucía divina.

-¡Hey Lily! –la llamó el moreno intentado que ella le hiciera caso. Lily lo miró con fastidio rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? -preguntó viendo hacia otro lado. James sonrió.

-Mira, te tengo algo. –Rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. -¿A que es lindo?

Era un pequeño peluche redondo en forma de tortuga de un color verde oscuro. Lily formó una involuntaria sonrisa y tomó el peluche con fascinación. James se sintió satisfecho al notar el brillo en la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Lo compré porque combina con tus ojos. –habló Potter acercándose a ella. –Y porque puede ser nuestro hijo.

-¿Hijo? –soltó una carcajada. –Gracias Potter, pero será solo mi hijo. Tú puedes considerarte su padrino.

-Oh pero Sirius era el padrino. –replicó James.

-Pues entonces serás el abuelo o algo así. –repuso Lily guardando su regalo en su propia mochila. –O el tío estúpido, si quieres.

-Pero Lily…

-Bien, puedes ser la madrina. –concedió la Gryffindor cruzándose de brazos. –A Black le gustará saberlo. Ustedes hacen tan linda pareja…

James soltó una risa irónica y se puso más serio. Lily se aguantó las ganas de reír verdaderamente.

-Mira. –empezó el joven. –Me he estado preguntando porque te gustan las tortugas…

-Oh Potter, no…

-¡Déjame hablar! –pidió el moreno. Ella se calló de pronto, ligeramente sorprendida de que le gritara. –Como te iba diciendo, llegué a una maravillosa conclusión y creí que tendrías que oírla.

-¿Cuál?

-Las tortugas son tan lentas como tú. –concluyó James sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si acabara de descubrir algo sumamente complicado. Lily se puso roja de pronto. -¿Verdad que tiene sentido?

-¡Eres un tonto! –chilló ella sumamente ofendida por la osadía de James.

-Es que es totalmente razonable, Lily. –repuso Potter lógicamente. –Yo te amo, tú me amas, solo que no lo aceptas, no te das cuenta, no lo admites, no lo quieres ver, te ciegas tú sola…

-¡Ya entendí!

-El caso es. –agregó él. –Que eres lenta para descubrir cuanto me amas. Eso te convierte en Lily La Chica Tortuga.

Lily volvió a ponerse colorada y apretar los puños.

-No soy len…

Pero James Potter no la dejó terminar aquella frase pues de pronto se abalanzó sobre ella y le robó el beso más increíble de su vida, que a pesar de parecer más un simple roce de labios, logró provocare escalofríos y unas increíbles ganas de que no se alejara de ella. Y entonces por primera vez Lily se tomó con más seriedad las palabras de Potter y se empezó a cuestionar si en verdad sería tan lenta como él decía.

Pero como no iba a dejar que James lo notara, de inmediato soltó un berrido de indignación y mientras Potter se carcajeaba y salía corriendo para evitar que ella lo hechizara, Lily comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Nunca me atraparás, Lily Tortuga Evans! ¡En realidad eres lenta en más de un sentido de la palabra! –se burló mientras corría entre las personas de la Sala Común que le miraban como si estuviera demente.

James juró que escuchó a Lily reírse, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque cuando volvió a girarse para verla ella volvía a tener esa expresión asesina en el rostro que le provocaba tener miedo. Y sus ojos verdes, fijos en los suyos, en lugar de hermosas esmeraldas se asemejaban más a un par de rayos de Avada Kedavra.

Corrió más rápido.

* * *

Corto, raro, un poco loco y, sin duda, sin mucho sentido. Aún así espero que alguien lo haya leído y disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Pues gracias por leer.

Por cierto, si te lo estabas preguntando, mi animal favorito también son las tortugas y tampoco nadie entiende porque. Aún así Bettie, Berttie y Bettun (mis tres tortugas reales) y Beto (mi tortuga de peluche) fueron la inspiración para esto. Así que va dedicado a ustedes chicos, los amo.

Un beso grande.


End file.
